


Strip blackjack

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa plays a very interesting card game with her girlfriend, Anna, which leads to some very passionate times for both of them (Elsanna, Modern AU, Non-related, Smut)





	

Elsa laid on her bed, watching YouTube on her phone. She. Was. _Bored_. Watching the same videos from Markiplier, Nerdcubed and all the rest of her favourite youtubers over and over again was becoming very tedious for her. She had probably watched this five nights at freddy's video about five times now.

At that moment she was interrupted by her cute girlfriend, Anna.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna called, poking her freckled face from around the corner of the door, a cheerful grin on her face.

Anna and Elsa had been dating ever since they had met in high school together, nearly five years ago. Both of their parents had been encouraging them to get married, but the two girls felt just as happy without that commitment. They had been living in their current apartment for just six months.

"Oh, hey babe. What's up?" Elsa greeted Anna, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and turning off her phone.

"You wanna play some cards with me?" Anna offered, "It might be fun!"

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do," Elsa replied, "I'll have a go."

"Right this way," Anna instructed.

She led Elsa to a nearby room, where she had set up the cards for them on a large, circular, green table.

"So, what's the game?" Elsa wondered.

"Poker," Anna stated, "Shall we begin?"

"Sure," Elsa accepted.

Anna sat down and looked at Elsa, taking the cards in front of her and prepared to deal them out.

"I don't actually know how to play poker," Elsa confessed. "Let's play some blackjack instead."

"Very well then" Anna agreed, beginning to deal the cards between both of them, "Blackjack it is."

Anna smirked after a while, knowing that her current hand would work in her favour. "I got fifteen!"

Elsa sighed. "Twelve. Dammit."

"Alright, Elsa, take off your shoes" Anna said in her cutesy voice, wiggling her finger at Elsa.

Elsa blushed. "Wait, what?!"

"This is strip blackjack," Anna smirked, "whenever one of us loses, we have to take a bit off our clothes off."

Elsa took off her flip-flops. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Anna chirped, "and I know how much you love surprises."

Anna then gave Elsa a playful wink that made Elsa go red.

"O-Okay. But I promise you, I'm gonna win." Elsa remarked, a shy stutter in her voice..

Anna smirked and dealt the cards again, hoping to catch Elsa out and get her to strip some more.

Elsa grinned. She had the queen of hearts. She took another card from the deck-ten of spades.

"Hah! Twenty!" Anna cheered, slamming the cards on the table, aggressively.

Elsa laid her cards soflty on the table. "Tie game, babes."

"Alright" Anna replied, taking off her shirt, revealing her bra that concealed her c-cup breasts, "this is a draw."

Elsa did the same. Her breasts were a D-cup. She smirked. "Good luck focusing now."

Anna dealt the cards again, trying her best not to glare at Elsa's breasts, or her own. She could feel herself becoming quite horny, but since this was strip blackjack, that was the general idea. Part of her wanted to end the game now and grope Elsa's breasts, but since that would be cheating, she had to play fair, to her own regret.

Elsa smirked. She had gotten the ace of diamonds straight off. She took another card: six of clubs.

Anna slammed her cards on the table again, "twenty again!"

Elsa sighed. "Seventeen." She took off her shorts, revealing her very thin underwear that concealed her quite hairy vagina.

"You're gonna lose badly, Elsie," Anna cooed, taunting her girlfriend.

"It's not over yet," Elsa admitted, "so I've got plenty of chance to win."

Anna grinned as she dealt the cards once more, trying her best to not be distracted by Elsa's gorgeous, nearly naked form.

Elsa took two cards. She grinned. Ace of spades and king of diamonds. "I win."

Anna placed her cards out, "nineteen, Elsa"

Elsa laid out her cards. "Twenty-one," she said smoothly, claiming her win.

"Not too shabby Elsa," Anna smirked, stripping fully naked, "would you like to claim your reward for such an amazing victory?"

"Yes please," Elsa accepted, becoming very horny at the sight of Anna, naked.

Anna crawled over the table in a very seductive manner, a sexual look in her eyes, her twin braids swinging from left to right like a dog wagging it's tail.

Elsa kissed Anna's lips. "You're so sexy and cute."

"So are you ,baby," Anna replied, placing her hand on Elsa's breasts, "but you are also very, very beautiful."

"Want me to fuck you right here?" Elsa offered.

Anna pushed Elsa off her chair and onto the floor, "No I wanna fuck you right there."

Elsa took off her underwear. "Come and get me."

Anna slid her hand down and gently stroked Elsa's folds

"Mmm..." Elsa moaned heavenly.

Anna kissed Elsa passionately, beginning to finger her tenderly.

Elsa moaned as Anna's fingers slipped into her warm, wet clit, making squelchy noises as they moved in and out.

Anna crawled down and began to lick Elsa.

"Ohh...oh, fuck..."Elsa cried.

Anna licked Elsa tenderly, exploring inside her with her tongue.

Elsa began to rub her clit as Anna licked her.

Anna sucked Elsa's finger as well as licking her

Elsa giggled and moaned at the same time, feeling an insane ammount of pleasure.

Anna kept licking Elsa's clit passionatley.

"Oh...baby...right there..." Elsa called out.

Anna kept licking Elsa, practically eating her out.

"I…I'm gonna cum...!" Elsa cried.

Anna moved her tongue deeper into Elsa, wigglilgin from side to side.

Elsa's hips thrust up as she began to cum, screaming in ecasty.

Anna's mouth was covered her Elsa's juices, "mmm, I should play cards with you more often."

She planted a soft kiss on Elsa's lips.

Elsa smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Anna replied. "You wanna go get ice cream?"

"Sure." Elsa agreed, "but after you clean me up."

Anna grinned, "deal."

The sound of Elsa's moaning was soon heard, happiness and pleasure in her voice.

 

**Author's note:** Based on both an Rp I had with my friend, Matt, as well as one of my Elsanna drabbles.


End file.
